The Red Condor Hero
by Jackie-the-barricade-girl
Summary: Enjolras is a thirteen year old servant boy in the Thenardier household. When Thenardier and his wife are murdered by one of Thenardiers' ex-lovers, Enjolras leads their now orphaned children, Eponine, Gavroche and Azelma to safety. He then meets his long lost uncle, Valjean, and his family who take him in and then soon regret it. Enjolras/OC (later) Condor hero AU.
1. Intro

The Red Condor Hero

Summary: Enjolras is a thirteen year old servant boy in the Thenardier household. When Thenardier and his wife are murdered by one of Thenardiers' ex-lovers, Enjolras leads their now orphaned children, Eponine, Gavroche and Azelma to safety. He then meets his long lost uncle, Valjean, and his family who take him in and then soon regret it. Enjolras/OC, Valjean/Fantine (may lead to a complicated story line) Condor Hero AU, basically.

**I'm not really expecting anyone to read this (I'm doing it for a homework piece that I'm working on) but yeah, I'm having a YOLO moment. Contains sword fighting throughout**

_Ten years ago_

_Mr Thenardier, a young, drunk and naive traveller, was hiking up a mountain in his attempt to reach the Highland temple at the top, when he felt a sharp and vicious pain shoot through his right ankle. He tried to move, but found that he had been frozen to the ground. As he tried to flex his muscles, he only found himself becoming weaker and weaker. He collapsed onto the ground as the pain in his ankle intensified. Thenardier let out a cry for help. Perhaps there might be someone passing by who could help him. He called and called and yet no one came. And so, he found that everything around him suddenly went black._

_A few minutes later, Mr Thenardier saw light above him. He blinked his eyes as he started to come back to reality. He realised that he was now lying on a lumpy old bed. His ankle had been bandaged up. By the looks of it, it must have been some sort of snake bite. Thenardier groaned as he pushed himself up with his elbows. He looked around himself. He was in some sort of cave. Statues and paintings had been nailed to the walls, bringing colour to the place. A woman, about the same age as himself, stepped over to the bedside. She cleared her throat, "You're finally up." She said._

"…_where am I?" he asked._

"_You're at the Crescent sanctuary." She said with a smile. "I found you lying in the fields. You were bitten by a snake… my Master and I, we carried your body back to the sanctuary."_

_Thenardier studied the woman a little more closely. "What's your name?"_

"_Angelia. What's yours?"_

"_Thenardier."_

_Thenardier spent six months with Angelica in the Crescent sanctuary. Angelica found herself falling head over heels in love with Thenardier. But when the time came for Thenardier to leave, he asked Angelica to come with her…but Angelica's Master, Jane Ferre, had confined her (and her other students) to the mountain tops, and they must never leave. Thenardier promised that he'd return for her after he had returned home._

_And so Angelica waited…she waited a whole year to be exact. She then discovered that Thenardier had forgotten about her…in fact he had already married another woman who was now Mrs Thenardier._

_Outraged by this, Angelica swore to herself that in exactly ten years' time, she would abandon her Master and her fellow students and set off to find the Thenardier family…and when she did find them…she would show no mercy._

Now…

Seventeen year old Grantaire, Combeferre and Jehan stood out in the open across an empty field, unknowing of who or what they were looking out for. For the last ten years, Mr Thenardier had been paying them good money to protect him from any threats, and since they were trained swordsmen, they figured it wouldn't be too difficult.

Angelica stood somewhere in the fog. She spotted the three swordsmen standing at the far end of the field that led into the village. Angelica grit her teeth and dug her nails into her palm. She approached the boys with her sword in hand.

Grantaire, Combeferre and Jehan saw Angelica coming this way and they raised their eyebrows. As she walked towards them, the fog gave her a somewhat ghostlike appearance. The three boys all grabbed their swords from their belts. "Stop!" Combeferre called over to the woman. Angelica only walked closer to them. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern." Angelica said. "Move aside, or do you wish for me to kill you?"

The boys were silent for a moment. Grantaire then spoke, "We're not letting you through until we know who you are and what business you have here. Do you know who we are?"

Angelica let out a harsh cackle. "I know who you are. You're the three sword brothers. Cute. The question is, do you know who I am?"

Before Grantaire could answer, Angelica drew her sword and attacked him. The two swordfighters stood in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Angelica suddenly grabbed a pin from her hair and jabbed it into Grantaire's neck. Grantaire winced and made a pained noise. Angelica took a step back and Grantaire fell to the ground. She laughed, admiring the work that she'd done. Combeferre knelt down beside Grantaire and examined the wound. "You poisoned him."

"Clever isn't it?"

"Bastard…" Grantaire murmured as the pain continued to spread throughout his entire body. The poison was starting to flood into his veins.

Angelica laughed and walked past the three boys, towards the village. "Who is that woman?" Jehan asked.

"Not sure." Combeferre replied. "Jehan, follow her. I need to sort Grantaire out." Jehan nodded and slowly began to stalk the woman.

**Ok, so… yeah.**

**To be continued**


	2. Angelica, strike number one

**Warning: Not proof read**

**Please excuse my general craziness. I have to finish this for my friends (urgh)**

**Eponine and Enjolras are thirteen, Gavroche is twelve and Azelma is nine. The sword brothers (Grantaire, Jehan and Combeferre) are seventeen and Valjean is forty something**

**P.s, Master means swords/combat teacher (sensei/shifu/teacher)**

Enjolras and Eponine lay on the concrete tiles in the back garden, their backs to the ground. Enjolras and Eponine had been friends for longer than either of them could remember. They were basically family. Enjolras stared up at the clouds, as they danced around the earth like playing children. Enjolras whistled a little tune. Four notes to be exact. C. D. B. C. And as he whistled, a pair of Condors flew above the sky, gliding past the dancing clouds, as if they wished to dance with them. The Condors flew in loops and turns as they passed through the clouds. Eponine giggled at the sight. "Birds." She said.

"Condors." Enjolras said back. "Condors live in the mountains."

Eponine arched one of her eyebrows, "What are they doing here then?"

Enjolras shrugged. Enjolras had seen these two condors before. He knew for a fact that one was male and the other was female. He'd learnt to tell the difference just by watching from this distance. They seemed to follow wherever he went. It was rather peculiar. "They say condors give you good luck during a sword fight."

Eponine laughed, "I want to learn how to sword fight!" Enjolras smirked. Although Enjolras was just a servant of the Thenardier family, he'd grown remarkably close to them. Their home was his home. Ever since his father died and his mother vanished off the face of the earth, the Thenardiers had been nothing but kind to him.

Suddenly, a loud shattering was heard. The sound echoed through the halls, sending shivers down the children's backs. The children then heard Mr Thenardier speak from inside the house. "Angelica… what are you doing here?" His voice was shaking like mad.

Enjolras and Eponine both stood up. They crept over to the back door they had entered the garden from. Enjolras cracked the door open just wide enough so that they could see through.

Angelica stood at one end of the room whilst Mr and Mrs Thenardier stood at the other end in the corner. Mrs Thenardier hid herself behind her husband. Angelica stood there, as still as a statue, frozen for a second. When she spoke, her words tasted like venom. "…So you remember me, do you?"

Mr Thenardier stood there in shock. He never thought he'd ever see this woman's face again. "…How did you find me?" he asked, still in shock.

Angelica rolled her eyes in disgust. "It's not that hard when you know where to look…oh, and by the way, you should consider hiring more suitable swordsmen. Did you really think you could defeat _me _with a couple of school boys? I would have thought the 'all mighty sword brothers' would have put up a bit more of a fight."

Thenardier let out a sigh. "So…you want your revenge do you? Can't you just learn to accept the fact that I never loved you?"

A sudden pain went through Angelica's already broken heart. Angelica put a hand on her chest and closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, they were filled to the brim with tears. "…This is what happens when you mess with a girl's heart, Thenardier."

And just like that, it happened.

Angelica threw her sword directly at the two of them. The golden blade pierced right through Mr Thenardiers chest, straight through him and into Mrs Thenardier. The cry that they both let out was intense and searing. Eponine's eyes widened as the couple fell to the ground in a heap. Eponine screamed unintentionally and swung the door open. She ran over to her parents. Angelica raised an eyebrow at the squealing child. Red stained their clothes as the blood continued to flow. The colour from their eyes faded and Eponine screamed even more. Hearing this, Gavroche and Azelma came running into the room.

"What's going on?" Gavroche asked. Gavroche first saw the strange, pale-faced woman standing at one end of the room. His eyes then wondered off to the two familiar bodies that lay on the floor and his big sister, crying and hugging onto their motionless bodies. "…Mum? Dad?"

Azelma made a high-pitched noise, "No!" she screamed, over and over again.

Enjolras was the only one in the room with dry eyes, but only just. Enjolras looked the woman up and down. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted.

Angelica shook her head. "Aw. You children are too adorable…too bad I'm going to have to kill you." Angelica pushed passed the sobbing children, carelessly and pulled her gold sword from her ex-lover's chest. She sighed and pulled a cloth from her bag that hung on her shoulder and used it to wipe the blood from her sword. She threw the red stained cloth at Enjolras and he threw it on the floor with disgust.

"Get out or I'll call the swordsmen on you." Enjolras commanded. Enjolras had a strong voice for a boy of thirteen.

The woman shook her head. "You stupid little boy." She raised her sword and swiped it at Enjolras. He ducked just in time and the sword barricaded itself into the frame of the door behind him. Angelica groaned in frustration and attempted to pull the sword from the frame but to know prevail. She decided to go to plan B. she let her hand wonder into the mess of hair that sat above her head and pulled one of the poisoned pins from the nest. Before she could do anything, Enjolras viciously kicked her in the shin. She winced and fell to her knees. "Ah!" she cried.

Enjolras ushered Eponine, Gavroche and Azelma out of the front door, "Come on, we've got to go!" they all started to walk out. Just before Enjolras' disappeared out the door, Angelica threw one of her poisoned pins at him, hitting him on the ankle. He let out a strangled cry, but kept on running.

Angelica groaned as she tried to move her leg. It was definitely broken. Since Angelica was a spell caster, she knew how to heal the wound, but it would take at least a day. Angelica cursed herself and sighed. "…I'll get you kids soon enough…mark my words…"

_Later that day…_

Jehan was walking up to the village where he'd seen Angelica. Jehan wondered who that woman was. Why was she so determined to pass through to the seventh village? Grantaire was a strong man. Jehan had never seen Grantaire beaten in a sword fight before.

Suddenly, he saw a group of kids running away from the village, screaming, "Help us!" Enjolras had one of his arms slung over Eponine's shoulder. The poison intensified as they walked. Enjolras found it hard to keep his eyes open. He felt like he was going to collapse then and there. Jehan walked over to the children. He studied them for a moment and then said, "…What happened to you four?"

"A crazy lady burst into our home and killed my mummy and daddy!" Azelma said, crying again at the thought of her parents. Jehan noticed Enjolras' bleeding heal. He noticed the familiar pin that was lodged inside his ankle. It was the same one Grantaire had been poisoned with. Jehan's eyes widened. "Oh god…it's that woman from this morning." Jehan muttered to himself.

"We have no home now." Gavroche said, trying his best not to let himself cry again.

"I'll take you to the Highland temple. My master should know how to heal that wound of yours." Jehan told them. He swiftly picked Enjolras' body up and gestured for the kids to follow him as he started their long journey up to the Highland temple. Somewhere during the journey, Enjolras was unable to take the poison that was flowing through his blood, and he passed out.

…

Enjolras woke up to a light gush of wind coming from the balcony window. Enjolras' opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of dojo style mansion. He sat up in the bamboo bed and scratched his head. He glanced down as his foot and realised the wound was gone…pretty much anyway.

The three sword brothers and their Master, Valjean, sat at the end of the bed. Valjean smiled at the boy. "Hello there."

Enjolras looked around confused. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Highland temple. My name's Valjean, I'm the owner of this temple. My student told me he found you and your friends down at the seventh village. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Enjolras sighed, "…A woman killed Mr and Mrs Thenardier, my masters. She poisoned me."

Valjean nodded, "Did you know this woman?" Enjolras shook his head. "And what about your parents?"

Enjolras shrugged, "My dad was murdered. My mum died."

Valjean raised an eyebrow. "Well, who was your father? Perhaps we can help you."

"Marcus Javert." Enjolras said, "He was a sword soldier for the second village."

Valjean's eyes widened. He studied the boy for a second in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape. "Are you Enjolras?" he asked. Enjolras nodded. Valjean stood there for a moment in shock and then he started laughing. "My boy! You're my brother's son!" he said with a smile that was brighter than the sun.

Enjolras' eyes widened. "…so…you're my uncle?"

"It would seem so. Your father was my brother." Valjean replied. Enjolras had forgotten what it was like to have a family. He started crying, although, he wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. He gave his uncle a hug. Valjean smiled. "We've been looking for you for quite some time my boy."

Enjolras nodded. "So…do you know who killed my father?"

Valjean's smile then disappeared. The truth was, he did know who killed Javert…but that information was not his story to tell. "I'm sorry my boy. No one knows who killed your father."

Enjolras frowned. Was Valjean a trustworthy man? Was he lying to him? Why did he sound so uncertain?

He'd find out soon enough

**To be continued**


End file.
